Enough
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Kim is feed up with fighting against villians after coming back from yet another fight with Shego. She is in addtion feeling conflicted about her releationship with Ron. Leaving the house to get some air she runs into Shego and asks her out on a date. Shego however has one condition.


_**Author's Note: This is my first KP story ever, please let me know if you want more to it and I will see if I can add one of more following stories later. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enough<strong>_

Twenty year old Kimberly Ann Possible dumped down on her bed with a loud groan. She had just come back from another fight against Shego about...Irony she couldn't remember why they had fought or she didn't care to remember anymore. After all the two had fought for so many years that keeping track just wasn't doing any good. She heard a thump and saw her boyfriend Ron Stoppable enter saying, "Wow what a rush huh?"

"Don't you ever get tired of it, going after villains, fighting side by side with me. Then come home with me?" she wondered. She knew for sure she could use some space from it all. From him from them.

"No I love that we get to spend so much time together," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I need a shower," it came as she pushed him off, they had been together for what seemed like forever. And it was not that she didn't like him or love him, because she did, it was more that he was always there. She could never have privacy from him and Rufus. In the beginning she had found his small habits cute, but now she simply found them annoying. Would he ever grow up or was it a sign she should find someone new. She wasn't sure as she looked herself in the bathroom trying to think.

Ron was surprised by her reaction and so he followed, knocking on the door, saying, "KP, are you okay in there?"

"I am fine, Ron," she said in a soft tone so he wouldn't worry. At least not to much, her eyes looking around for an exit. The bathroom window seemed like the logical choice if she could fit through it. If only for a couple of hours so she could breathe. She took a deep breath, feeling in her pocket, she had her cell and the airphones, maybe she could go for a run. Slowly she managed to get up to the window and press her body through, landing her on the roof. It wasn't that hard to actually get down without a sound, she had been doing that kind of things since what seemed like forever. Once she hit the grass she ran off, she didn't know to where. In the end it didn't really matter. Hard and fast she ran until she ended up at the beach. She looked around for a place where there was no people before she screamed. Once she was done she felt much better.

"What are you doing?" she heard a familiar voice say. She turned to look at Shego and and said, "Why do you care?"

"I rather not fight against you if you are insane. I mean Dr. Drakken's insanity is more than enough for me," she leaned against a three, looking at her with dull eyes.

"You never said what you were doing here, I find it hard to believe you were randomly here. Did you stalk me?" she said annoyed, her hands made into fist as she was in a defense position.

"Follow you, don't flatter yourself, Kim, I have better things to do. As a matter of fact I like being at the beach to clear my head every once in a while. Draken gave me the day off," she said with a casual shrug.

"You Shego actually think, don't make me laugh," Kim rolled her eyes at the older woman.

"You know forget I tried to care," she said with a huff, stalking away.

Kim was faster though as she blocked her way saying, "Wait, you actually care about me?"

"I do or you would be dead by now," she said, truth to be told she sometimes let her win their battles.

"But why?" the redhead asked.

"Doesn't really matter," she said, turning her head away.

"Oh," it suddenly dawned in her. How could she have been so blind, how could she not have seen this coming. All these years of fighting back and forth it had been a form of courting. Shego didn't even try to back away now. It was too late Kim figured, the cards was there on the table, open for her to see. And at that very moment it occured to the younger woman how beautiful that blackhaired lady really was, and how naked she seemed. She took a breath saying, "You are not with anyone because, because you wanted to be with me."

"I just never saw what you saw in that Stoppable boy," she said, making a face in disgust.

"Hey, Ron is a good guy," said Kim in an offended tone.

"I never said he was not, I am just saying you could do much better. Someone that challenged you and put you on the spot," said she in a teasing tone, stepping closer.

"Someone older perhaps," Kim said, green meeting green as their faces was now inces apart.

She shook her head, taking a few steps back, when Kim took a hold of her arm, she pulled her back, but the older woman pulled free and again started to walk away. Kim did a wheel and got in front of her, blocking her way, saying, "Do you want me?"

"I am not going to do anything as long as you are with the imbisile of a boy, besides it is not like we have anything in common," she snarled at her.

Kimberly looked at her with wide eyes wondering if she had not acted when she was not with Ron, but she figured that she had been to young. She looked at her standing there with her arms crossed over her chest over her black and green suit. It was then something occured to her and she had to ask, "Do you have other outfits than that suit?"

"Of course I do," said she, rolling her eyes. She only wore it for work. The only reason she had it on now, was that she was going back to Drakken in not long.

"How about you go on a date with me tomorrow night, wearing something other than that suit," said Kim boldly, knowing that she would have to end it with Ron before that time.

"Alright, text me where to met surprise me," said Shego without debating about the matter, instead she left her standing there.

* * *

><p>"Ron, we need to talk," said Kim as she finally got out of the bathroom, freshly showered about an hour later. She even had a towel around her hair.<p>

He looked up from the tv saying, "Sure, come here," he patted on the spot next to him on their green couch. Almost as green as Shego's eyes, Kim shook it off. She had to focus. She sat down next to him taking a deep breath saying, "Ron, you and me... as a couple is just not working anymore."

"But I love you, did I do something wrong?" he looked at her confused. They were working out in his eyes.

"No, Ron, you are great, it is me, I am just not into you romantically anymore," she said with a heavy sigh. She hated to admit it to herself that they had been grown apart.

"Is there someone else?" it had to be someone else if she changed her mind so sudden.

"No... I just can't lie to myself anymore Ron, I love you as a friend, but that is it," it hurt even saying it, even if it was the truth. Mostly because she knew it would hurt him.

"I don't get you Kim, but I can't force you to stay with me," he said, hurt shining through in his voice.

"I am sorry, Ron," she hugged him, before letting him go. She needed to change and leave to manage to meet Shego in time. This was so messed up.

* * *

><p>Kim took a deep breath as she was standing outside the restaurant where ahe had told Shego to met her. She was wearing a sparkly silvery dress and maching necklace. her hair was put up in a fancy ponytail. The only thing out of character was her shoes which right as she was wearing sneakers. Afraid the night would go bad and she had to make a run for it perhaps... She was nervously biting her lower lip keeping an eye on the time. She wouldn't stand her up would she ?<p>

Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe she wouldn't show, maybe...Kim's mind was trailing off when she heard, Shego's too familiar voice say, "Sorry I am late, had to get Drakken to help me with the dress."

Kim turned to look at her, she was wearing a long, red dress, showing off her curves quite nicely. She swallowed managing to get out, "You look stunning, Shego."

"Why thank you, you look very beauriful yourself," the blackhaired woman smiled at her.

"Err thanks, shall we go inside, I got us a table," she nodded towards the door. Shego nodded and followed her inside the place. The soon got seated at the table and Kim wondered, "Drakken don't mind that you date?"

"Dr. D is cool about it as long as it doesn't get in way of him winning over the world," said Shego with a small laugh.

"When will he ever give that a rest?" she wondered, as a waiter came to get their drink order"A glass of diet coke for me," said Kim, making Shego frown as she ordered a glass of white wine and said, "When he gets the world and you know you could have ordered something with alkohol right?"

"No I could not, I am.. pregnant," her face turned dark red. Way to go that should ruin their date.

"I shall keep that in mind so I will be careful with your belly next time we fight," said Shego. Not exactly what she had planned, but it could have been worse.

"I would appreciate it, it is of course Ron's, I should tell him, but I don't know how. I learned on my way here sort of speak," she said with a heavy sigh.

"I see, well, I don't mind if that is your worry," Shego let her hand go over the table to rest on top of Kim's.

"I was yes, but I am glad you don't. I just come with baggage I guess," said Kim with a heavy sigh.

"We both do, I don't have children yet, but I am not too old to get any," said she with with a smile.

"Minding me how old are you?" she wondered curiously.

"Thirty-five," she answered, suddenly feeling so very old.

"You don't look a day over thirty," Kim smiled at her, making the older woman blush slightly.

"You are such a charmer," said Shego, smiling back at her.

"Hmm have to if I am going to win you over," said Kim with a soft laughter.

"You are on a good way to manage that," said Shego smiling.

"Glad to hear, so what do you like to do without fighting me?" Kim wondered as their drinks arrived.

"Without kicking your ass for the fun of it, I like reading, movies, not too crazy about slashers, but out than that I watch most. I also love to laugh about the people entering American idol along with Dr. D and Grey's anatomy, what about you?" she wondered.

"I can't believe, Dr. Drakken watch American Idol, if you two are not lovers, what are you then, like friends or brother and sister? I like execising, running, swimming, yoga, kickboxing and dancing. I also like movies, not too crazy about slashers either or too muck love movies. On Tv as we are on the subject I watch Jersey Shore, Survivor, Once upon a time, teen wolf anf supernatrual," Kim answered with a smile.

"What it is so weird about that, it is entertaining. We are friends and he is like an extra big brother, he is a bit smarter than Hego, believe it or not. I like supernatral, prefer Dean. Once I have seen it, have to admit I have a soft spot for the savior and Regina, what about you?" said Shego, eyeing her over the glass.

"I ship them, but I also like Robin and Regina, and I prefer Sam over Dean," said Kim and smiled at her. At least they had some things in common.

"I am okay with that, do you read as well?" Shego wondered, looking at her with shining eyes.

"More comic books and magazines over books, I don't have the patience," said Kim, feeling badly about that.

"I see well, I read some comic books as well, do you have your own place now that you are splitting up with Ron?" Shego wondered as their food arrived. She had ordered salmon with vegetables and Kim a burger with fries.

"I guess one of us have to move, so I was thinking about finding a place, what about you, do you live only with Drakken or do you have your own place as well?" Kim wondered curiously.

"I have my own place, but I stay with him while I work or if I get too lonely. Or I do visit my brothers, do you see your family?" she wondered.

"I do every once in a while, the twins are getting bigger and bigger," said Kim with a smile as her brothers were now fourteen.

"Same with mine, they seem to be growing up too fast," she saie with a heavy sigh. She missed when the twins were younger.

Kim nodded as she took a few bites before she looked over at Shego, finding that she was in fact very beautiful. Her dark hair was falling losely down her shoulder and ever movement she made was so very elegant. Even if she was the sidekick of a villain there was no doubt she was a lady. The other woman looked at her, aware she was steering at her, saying, "What?"

"You look so very beautiful, I could look at you forever," Kim said, realizing she meant every word of that.

"Thank you," she said and smiled at her, a smile that made shivers go down Kim's spine. She continued to eat as the other woman asked, "So now that you and Ron are over will you move out or will he?"

Kim hadn't really thought about that and asnwered, "I guess I will start looking for a new place and he can keep it. It is not like we own it, we just rent."

"You are welcome to stay at my place, at least when I stay with Drakken for work," said Shego as she at the last piece of her salmon.

"And when you are home?" Kim wondered, looking at her.

"I have a guest room," said Shego, even if she wouldn't mind them sharing her bed, she felt it was too soon to mention that.

"I could do that," Kim nodded as she finished was was left of her meal and then her coke. She looked at Shego as she asked for the bill and paid. As she got up she asked, "Does Drakken pay you well?"

"Not as much as I would wish, I have a couple of sidejobs and I also have saving, if you are worried about money," Shego answered quietly.

Kim knowing she might have given the wrong impression said, "No, I am sure you have more than enough, not that I would ever thing about that."

She blushed slightly that didn't sound right either and they walked side by side outside the diner. Kim felt her heart fell as she didn't want their date to end, it had all gone so perfectly up to now. She wasn't ready to part with her yet. Once outside Shego did something that caught her totally off guard, hearing a ballad playing out through the window of one of the overhead apartments, she took her hand. She slowly started to move to the music as Kimberly leaned against her shoulder. She closed her eyes, as she moved along with her. She was simply floating, feeling how Shego's heart was racing inside her chest. Her's had trailed up by far now. As the music stopped, so did Shego and Kim looked at her with sparkling eyes, carefully lifting her chin with her hand. She leaned enough to let her lips lock with Kim's. As she lingered into the kiss, it felt like the world stopped turning and the only thing that excised was the two of them. When the redhead finally parted from her lips she smiled at her, her eyes sparkled more than they did before. Shego caressed her cheek with her thumb saying, "You are so very beautiful, and I wish I didn't have to go."

"When will we met again?" depseration in Kim's voice now.

"I will call or text you, and you will get the key to my apartment when we do," said Shego, it was in her room at Drakken's place. Kim leaned in to give her another kiss, before she watched her leave. As she walked towards her old room in her parents house, she felt like she was floating on skies. This, she figured was the most perfect date she had ever had.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome, I would love to hear your thoughts :o)<p> 


End file.
